


【SPN/SG/D+C】Unreality

by chaoszhangyi



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【SPN/SG/D+C】Unreality

那些符咒的力量造成了一些他们谁都没料到的结果。

它们让天使变得“更像天使”，使他们的容器皮肤透出光芒。他们灼热发亮以至于Sam能够看见那不可思议的，不应真实存在的翅膀。这从某种意义上使他们非常引人注目，所以现在Dean一行人只好窝在旅馆里闭门不出。

Dean似乎已经决定要将自己的态度维持的“敬畏”与“以此为乐”之间，Castiel则试着让他自己在这件事上表现的更为理智。Sam一点儿也不觉得惊讶，因为Castiel已经习惯Dean了，或者说Castiel已经足够习惯Dean所以不会因为Sam兄弟的某些不当评论或者是想要碰触这一全新的神秘物体的突如其来、但又可以理解的古怪举止而感到生气。事实上并不难理解Castiel很乐意让Dean触摸他的翅膀。

Castiel开始面对事实。

Gabriel——仍在逃避。

当Sam转身回到自己的房间时，他发现大天使正盘着腿坐在床尾，面对墙壁。他那巨大、难以置信的美丽羽翼拖拽低垂在旅馆肮脏的地毯上，这看起来不但是种亵渎，而且还有点奇怪的哀伤。他摊了本杂志在自己面前，Sam可以瞄到那上面刊登的大到荒谬的鲨鱼吞噬某个站在冲浪板上的倒霉鬼的照片。

他走过去把手安慰性的搭在Gabriel的肩膀上，Gabriel嗤之以鼻。Sam知道当人们必须得应付某些麻烦事儿时，他们会先浪费不少时间在试图避免与这些破事儿打交道上。可这些羽翼是有形的，或许不能完全看见它们，但它们在那儿。他在手指环上某种摸起来十分温暖的肢体时幡然醒悟，Sam猛地抽回自己的手就好像他碰了什么不该碰的东西。

“该死，我很抱歉。”

Gabriel愣了一秒，然后他将杂志翻到下一页。

“你知道，它们又不会咬你。”他对Sam说，语气听起来并没有他试图表现出的那么幽默。

“我忘记了现在我的手指没法穿过它们。”Sam小心翼翼的说。

Gabriel轻声哼笑。

“这大概是它唯一一次变得真实可触，但又不会烧毁你的皮肤，”他耸肩，就好像这没什么大不了的，就好像他根本不在乎这些，天使试图藏起某些情绪就好像是在慌忙掩盖自己的窘迫，“你想碰就碰吧。”

Sam不知该如何回应，但是那些羽翼移动起来，天使用一个平缓的动作将它们轻轻举起并重新舒展开，然后在他意识到之前他的手已经重新抬了起来。他屏住呼吸碰触了其中一只翅膀，期待着发生些什么。Gabrie不再继续翻动杂志，但他也没有提出抗议。Sam不清楚该如何去触摸，这不是皮肤，确切的说也不是羽毛。它们微暖、敏感、附着微弱的电流，他的手指陷入其中就好像它们由液体构成。

当Sam察觉到羽翼有些放松下来时，他的手指也失去了些许谨慎。指尖平稳的划过隐约可见的羽毛的阴影，充满活力的羽翼轻颤着发出微弱的光芒与细小的回声，他向内探索，发现了一些异常温暖的，更为纤细柔软的羽毛隐藏在Gabriel虚幻的羽翼深处。 

那儿被碰触时候Gabriel的身体明显僵硬了起来，似乎大吃一惊，就好像Sam做了什么出乎他意料之外的事情，或是做了什么Gabriel不太希望他做的事情。 

于是Sam再次将他的手移开了。

“我很抱歉，我不应该那样，你并不是……”

羽翼缓慢的颤抖了一下，接着缓缓举起然后伸展开来，在他触手可及的位置重新舒缓下来。它们离Sam非常近，只要Sam愿意他可以趴上去然后让羽毛扫过他的脸颊。

Gabriel仍旧竭力保持平静，别过脸去回避Sam的视线。但是可以感觉到他有些不对劲，有些……脆弱。

于是Sam沉默着再次举起他的手。这次Gabriel的羽翼随着他的触摸而抖动，它们不由自主的摩擦着他的手指就好像Gabriel没法控制自己。Sam无法抗拒将自己的手轻缓埋进羽毛里的冲动，这让他的皮肤刺痛，他的指尖近乎麻木。

Gabriel本打算深呼吸，但在中途却裂变为某种喘息呻吟。很显然Sam没办法再假装下去了，他没法再无视他的行为已经不仅仅是出于好奇的事实，这是在调情。 

有那么几秒钟他静止不动，因为他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道这意味着什么 。

他曲起手指。

“Gabriel?”这其实是个问句，可他不确定自己想问什么。 

但不管他想问的是什么，答案都是“yes”。Gabriel的羽翼翘起张开，延展至极限。翅膀的边缘拂过他的手臂，陷入他的头发里。它们更加明亮，柔和，真实，Sam越是碰触它们就越发充满生机， 他猜想或许是他使得它们变得如此活力焕发 。

Gabriel向前倒去，伏在自己的手臂里，肩膀因Sam手指所及之处的每一次粗鲁拉扯而痉挛颤抖。他应该停止，他应该—哦上帝—他应该立刻停下来。因为这么做是不对的，这是属于天使的，一些不应为人所见的赤裸的、秘密的地方。 Gabriel看起来似乎为此感到羞愧，但他的反应促使Sam继续触摸，让所有的呼吸都梗塞在他的喉咙里 。

Sam心中暗自好奇距离上次有人抚摸这些地方并有幸目睹Gabriel像现在这样的时候至今到底过了多久。他举起另一只手，小心的张开他的手指，在将它们滑进天使的羽翼之前感受着它们微乎其微的抵抗。当它们滑入羽毛深处时Gabriel尖锐急促的吸气，将他的手在床单上用力攥紧。 

“please，”他气喘吁吁的低声恳求道，语调中夹杂着渴求。Gabriel从牙缝里挤出这句话就好像他在竭尽全力制止它脱口而出。 

Sam向深处抓挠按压并探索到一些灼热柔软的部位，那儿让他感觉自己正在触摸一些巨大而又布满电流的物体。他加大了碰触的力道，使得Gabriel被过猛的呼吸呛住，浑身发抖。 

Sam甚至没办法尝试去假装这情景没有对他造成影响，他的皮肤升温肌肉紧绷，张开嘴剧烈喘息，下身充血挺立紧紧顶住他的牛仔裤，他目不转睛的盯着那半透明状虚幻轮廓在眼前不断颤动所拖拽出的光影波动。

一个过分热切的紧握给他带来了一声喘息和身体的猛颤，他想向天使道歉，可在他开口前Gabriel所发出的哼吟是那样情色。于是他又做了一次，更加用力，用力到使他的手指发痛。天使猛地弓起背，宽阔的翅膀痛苦的完全展开，Sam沉浸在接触、占有这些美丽羽翼的欲望之中，他没法让自己停下来，没法将自己从这疯狂的冲动中挽救出来。 

“Sam，” Gabriel轻浅的喘息里透出警告的意味。

然后突然间一切都开始剧烈闪耀。

一阵尖利的高音响起，短暂但使人痛苦万分。锐利的刺痛游走在Sam的手掌上就好像它们充满了静电。 

短暂的失明过后，当他再次睁开眼睛，他看见Gabrie倚靠在他的胸口，羽翼苍白暗淡几乎显出真实形态，但表面流动着奇怪的颜色。

 

END


End file.
